


~I don't love you~

by Nico4undead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico4undead/pseuds/Nico4undead
Summary: "I'm happy you came," Will said, knowing Nico didn't really like interacting with people.He shrugged. "Yeah well... I knew you would be here," he mumbled quietly, twisting the skull ring on his finger.Will smiled and subconsciously moved closer to Nico until their arms were pressed up against each other."I wish there was something I could do to make you more comfortable at these types of events," Will said, looking down at his lap guiltily.Nico searched his face, looking straight into Will's eyes. "I'm fine right now," he said calmly. His expression was unreadable and Will's heart started beating even faster. His breath hitched as he realized just how close they were. He looked at Nico with longing for a second, before he forced himself to look away. It wasn't right. They were friends...
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 49





	~I don't love you~

Will was sitting on the ground in a corner of a party. He had had the crappiest couple of days, he just didn't have the energy to talk to anyone.  
He didn't even care that his reputation as the sunshine of the group would probably be tarnished by this. He just wanted to be alone.  
He sat there, moping for a bit, where he saw someone in a leather jacket and black skinny jeans approach him. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms.  
"Excuse me Solace, I am the 'antisocial' of the friend group, so get the fuck up and stop moping," Nico di Angelo's hypnotizing voice said. Will was drawn to look up at the boy. He was scowling, as usual.  
"Language," Will chided, smiling a bit as Nico rolled his eyes and dragged Will to his feet.  
Will wouldn't exactly say they were best friends, but they did spend most of their time together. You never would have guessed they would be friends since they were practically polar opposites, but that's what made them work. They balanced each other out.  
"So... have I finally broken your spirit?" Nico said hopefully, smirking. Will pushed him away playfully.  
"You wish..." Will muttered, smiling a bit as well.  
"Well, I guess I'll just have to keep trying... but seriously, what's up?" Nico said.  
Nico had a mesmerizing sort of aura. He was dark and mysterious and creeped a lot of people out, but many people were drawn to him. Will wasn't surprised, Nico was actually really good-looking in his own dark way if Will said so himself. The boy had raven black hair that fell into his eyes, which were dark brown, like coffee. His complexion was pale with an olive undertone and his jawline was so sharp it could cut. His full red lips stood out against his skin, and Will found himself staring, wondering if they were as soft as they looked.  
Nico caught him and raised his eyebrow slightly, looking away. Will blushed a bit but decided to answer the question.  
"I just had a stressful week," Will said and Nico shook his head in understanding. They were in college after all...  
"Come on, we're going outside," Nico said abruptly, leading them onto the porch of the frat house.  
Will followed him. Though it was calmer out on the porch, they could still hear the music blaring and the drunken calls of college students.  
They sat down next to each other in silence. Will wanted to cry. He was so tired, but he had drunk so much energy drinks and coffee in the last few days, he was constantly buzzing. Next to his, Nico sat, relaxed and deep in thought.  
Will let his gaze wander, and found himself taking in Nico di Angelo. He had always known Nico was desirable, but something about the night light, the cold breeze, the way he seemed to blend into the shadows, Will realized that maybe all those times he had been overly happy to see Nico, laughing too hard at his sarcastic comments, teasing his mercilessly... maybe it wasn't in a 'best friends' way.   
As Will took Nico in, he realized how much he wanted to know if Nico tasted just as good as he smelled. He realized he never wanted to look at anything else than his angelic features. He realized that he was hopelessly in love with Nico di Angelo.  
Nico looked over at Will, who was still staring at him in awe and gave him a small smile, looking back at the night sky. Will felt like his heart was going to fall out of his chest, he felt himself blush, and he looked away.  
"I'm happy you came," Will said, knowing Nico didn't really like interacting with people.  
He shrugged. "Yeah well... I knew you would be here," he mumbled quietly, twisting the skull ring on his finger.   
Will smiled and subconsciously moved closer to Nico until their arms were pressed up against each other.  
"I wish there was something I could do to make you more comfortable at these types of events," Will said, looking down at his lap guiltily.  
Nico searched his face, looking straight into Will's eyes. "I'm fine right now," he said calmly. His expression was unreadable and Will's heart started beating even faster. His breath hitched as he realized just how close they were. He looked at Nico with longing for a second, before he forced himself to look away. It wasn't right. They were friends...  
He felt Nico's breath on his neck and his skin tingled. 'No,' he told himself, 'Nico is your friend. Plus, he's straight. Have you seen all the girls chasing after him?'  
But another part of him was screaming back. 'Then why is he sitting so close to you now? Your hands are so close, just reach out an inch...' But he shook that thought away.  
Just as he was about to shove his feeling deep, deep down, where no one could ever find them, he felt the shorter boy lean against him, resting his head on Will's shoulder.   
Will started to panic, he hoped Nico couldn't hear his heart beating so fast. They stayed like that for a while. Will didn't want to move, afraid he would scare Nico off with the slightest motion. But bit by bit, the tension in his body decimated, and he leaned against Nico himself, feeling the warmth of his body, watching the night sky.  
A few minutes later, they heard a strangled cry, splash, and a lot of laughing. Nico sat upright, looking around him in shock. Will already missed the warmth of the boy's body. He looked at Nico, who looked back, still a bit shocked.  
The music was blaring as Nico pushed himself closer to Will once more, not breaking eye contact. Will's heart almost skipped a beat as he heard his favorite song come on. He looked into Nico's eyes. Searching for something, anything, but they were unreadable.  
~Well, when you go, so never think I'll make you try to stay...~ Will heard the music blare and he saw a small smile appear on Nico's lips.  
~And maybe when you get back, I'll be off to find another way...~ Now they were a few inches apart.   
~When after all this time that you still owe, you're still a good-for-nothing I don't know...~ Will was looking at Nico hungrily as if Nico could be snatched up any minute and Will had to make sure to memorize his face exactly. Nico breathed in sharply at Will's look and let his guard down. Will could see the longing in his eyes. He smiled.  
~So take your gloves and get out. Baby, get out while you can...~ Nico's messy hair was tickling the side of Will's face. It looked like Nico was going to turn away, but Will didn't want him to. He gently put a hand to Nico's cheek, holding him in place, trying to convey everything he couldn't say into his eyes as he looked at Nico.  
And he understood. In one swift motion, Nico learned over and their lips met. Will's entire body was tingling as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.  
~When you go...~ The music blared on, but Will wasn't listening anymore as Nico adjusted himself, pressing up against his chest.  
~And would you even turn to say...~ Nico had opened his mouth a bit to take a breath, his eyes fluttering open, a look of shock and excitement on his face. Will smiled back at his leaning into another kiss, wrapping his arms around Nico tighter, so that he was sitting on his lap.   
He felt complete. Nico's lips locked perfectly with his, he felt so right in his arms... He tasted like vanilla and Will couldn't get enough of him. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. Each movement of Nico's lips against his made Will want him even more. As Nico ran his hands through Will's hair, Will just wanted to pull him closer. And with every second that Will felt Nico's body against him own, he realized more and more, that never again would never be able to be without him again.  
~I don't love you like I did yesterday.~

(This sucks, but I just had to get it out of my system cause I got tickets for the rescheduled MCR reunition tour (once again, FU Corona...) and I can't wait <3)


End file.
